whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Couple's Songs
It's probably happened to all of us-You see a list of songs for a couple on a wiki, or you're listening to a song and think, "This really fits Couple." Now you can document those thoughts! Just put a heading with a couple and list away! Even if you don't ship the couple, go ahead! You know you want to. Amy/Rory From Doctor Who *All I Need-Matchbox Twenty *The Only Exception-Paramore *Who Knew-P!nk *Happy-Pharrell Williams *Our Song-Matchbox Twenty *Overjoyed-Matchbox Twenty *Parade-Matchbox Twenty *Numb-Linkin Park *Lessons In Love (All Day, All Night)-Neon Trees *Still Into You-Paramore *Get to Me-Train *Give Myself to You-Train *Here Is Gone-Goo Goo Dolls *Girl Like That-Matchbox Twenty *If You're Gone-Matchbox Twenty *These Hard Times-Matchbox Twenty *Hallelujah-Paramore *Miracle-Paramore *Now-Paramore *This = Love-The Script *Feel Again-OneRepublic *Ever the Same-Rob Thomas *1,000 Years-Chistina Perri *Black & White People-Matchbox Twenty *Could I Be You-Matchbox Twenty *Downfall-Matchbox Twenty *Can't Let You Go-Matchbox Twenty *These Hard Times-Matchbox Twenty *All That I Am-Rob Thomas *Believe-Rob Thomas *Someday-Rob Thomas *Snowblind-Rob Thomas *Cradlesong-Rob Thomas *Ever the Same-Rob Thomas Whouffle Clara and the 11th Doctor from Doctor Who *Stop and Stare-OneRepublic *Time of Your Life-Green Day *You Found Me-The Fray *Hey Soul Sister-Train *Gone, Gone, Gone-Phillip Phillips *Bent-Matchbox Twenty *All I Need-Matchbox Twenty *Hand Me Down-Matchbox Twenty *Could I Be You-Matchbox Twenty *Can't Let You Go-Matchbox Twenty *All That I Am-Rob Thomas *Believe-Rob Thomas *Someday-Rob Thomas *Hard On You-Rob Thomas *Cradlesong-Rob Thomas Amy/11th Doctor From Doctor Who *Over My Head-The Fray *Animal-Neon Trees *Hey Soul Sister-Train *Counting Stars-OneRepublic *Angry-Matchbox Twenty *You Won't Be Mine-Matchbox Twenty *All I Need-Matchbox Twenty *Crushcrushcrush-Paramore *Could I Be You-Matchbox Twenty *Believe-Rob Thomas *Remembered Well-Rob Thomas *Real World '09-Rob Thomas *Hard On You-Rob Thomas 10th Doctor/Rose From Doctor Who *How to Save a Life-The Fray *Stop and Stare-OneRepublic *I Love You (But I Hate Your Friends)-Neon Trees *Hey Soul Sister-Train *Secrets-OneRepublic *Still Ain't Over You-Rob Thomas *You Won't Be Mine-Matchbox Twenty *All I Need-Matchbox Twenty *Could I Be You-Matchbox Twenty *Can't Let You Go-Matchbox Twenty *These Hard Times-Matchbox Twenty *This is How a Heart Breaks-Rob Thomas *All That I Am-Rob Thomas *Fallin' to Pieces-Rob Thomas *Believe-Rob Thomas *Remembered Well-Rob Thomas *Someday-Rob Thomas *Hard In You-Rob Thomas *Cradlesong-Rob Thomas *Ever the Same-Rob Thomas *Animal-Neon Trees Tandre From Victorious *Song 2 You-Leon Thomas III ft. Victoria Justice *365 Days-Leon Thomas III *Countdown-Leon Thomas III ft. Victoria Justice *Hand Me Down-Matchbox Twenty *Could I Be You-Matchbox Twenty *All That I Am-Rob Thomas Bade Beck and Jade from Victorious *You Don't Know Me-Elizabeth Gilles *Replace Your Heart-The Wanted *Overjoyed-Matchbox Twenty *Our Song-Matchbox Twenty *The Way-Matchbox Twenty *Mad Season-Matchbox Twenty *If You're Gone-Matchbox Twenty *Angry-Matchbox Twenty *Long Day-Matchbox Twenty *Rest Stop-Matchbox Twenty *Cold-Matchbox Twenty *All I Need-Matchbox Twenty *Can't Let You Go-Matchbox Twenty *Fallin' to Pieces-Rob Thomas *Mockingbird-Rob Thomas *Hard On You-Rob Thomas *Animal-Neon Trees Wendy/Dipper From Gravity Falls *Wonderful-Rob Thomas *You Won't Be Mine-Matchbox Twenty Flyna Fletcher and Chyna from A.N.T. Farm *Always Be Together- Little Mix *Meant to Be- Teen Beach Movie Cast *Steal Your Heart- Ross Lynch *Fallin' for You- R5 *Feel-Matchbox Twenty *I Want U Bad-R5 *Wonderful-Rob Thomas Folive Fletcher and Olive from A.N.T. Farm *Better In Stereo-Dove Cameron *Finally Falling-Victoria Justice *I Hate Everything About You-Three Days Grace *Lonely No More-Rob Thomas *Overjoyed-Matchbox Twenty *Leave-Matchbox Twenty *You Won't Be Mine-Matchbox Twenty *Disease-Matchbox Twenty *Bright Lights-Matchbox Twenty *Hand Me Down-Matchbox Twenty *Downfall-Matchbox Twenty *Can't Let You Go-Matchbox Twenty *Like Sugar-Matchbox Twenty *This Is How a Heart Breaks-Rob Thomas *When the Heartache Ends-Rob Thomas *All That I Am-Rob Thomas *Fallin' to Pieces-Rob Thomas *Believe-Rob Thomas *Remembered Well-Rob Thomas *Someday-Rob Thomas *Hard On You-Rob Thomas *Still Ain't Over You-Rob Thomas *Cradlesong-Rob Thomas *Ever the Same-Rob Thomas *The Reason-Hoobastank Seddie Sam and Freddie from iCarly *Push-Matchbox Twenty *Long Day-Matchbox Twenty *I Hate Everything About You-Three Days Grace *Disease-Matchbox Twenty *Bright Lights-Matchbox Twenty *Downfall-Matchbox Twenty *All Your Reasons-Matchbox Twenty *Our Song-Matchbox Twenty *The Way-Matchbox Twenty *Like Sugar-Matchbox Twenty *This Is How a Heart Breaks-Rob Thomas *All That I Am-Rob Thomas *Fallin' to Pieces *Mockingbird-Rob Thomas *Hard On You-Rob Thomas *Still Ain't Over You-Rob Thomas *Cradlesong-Rob Thomas *The Reason-Hoobastank Creddie Carly and Freddie from iCarly *I Want U Bad-R5 *Argue-Matchbox Twenty *Leave-Matchbox Twenty *Wonderful-Rob Thomas Rydellington *This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen Fourtris Four/Tobias and Tris from the Divergent series *Mirrors- Justin Timberlake *You & I- One Direction *Beating Heart- Ellie Golding *Parachute- Laura Marano *All of Me- John Legend *Ain't No Way We're Going Home- R5 (especially describing the events of Insurgent) *Love Will Tell Us Where to Go- Bridgit Mendler (especially describing the events of Insurgent) Category:TV Category:TV Pairs Category:Songs Category:Us! Category:YOU Category:RANDOM! Category:Love Category:Love Love Love Category:Doctor Who Category:Ships Category:OTP Category:Matchbox Twenty Category:Rob Thomas